Recover
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: Naruto has been found after being missing, now Kabuto heals our hero, but encounters something abnormal... What could it be? Not only that, but Kabuto tries to figure out another puzzle. His mysterious roommate, and not only that how will Sasuke know that
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration between myself and NejiHina4Ever

This is a collaboration between myself and **NejiHina4Ever.** We are both extremely excited about this story and are hoping that you wonderful fanfiction readers will enjoy it along with us.

We are both very depressed to say that neither one of us owns Naruto although we have both tried for quite some time now the owners refuse to relinquish control.

If you enjoy this please check out both of our other works. Who knows maybe you'll find something you really like.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Lost Memory

It was your typical routine for a typical morning as a young man woke up from his night slumber, his eyes itched and his back ached a little. Once again he could not sleep, there was a never perfect night, the young man just wasn't to sleep. The only time he could was in the afternoon, but even so his eyes wouldn't close. Last night he slept for five hours; it was decent, but not enough for his body.

It didn't matter and so he stood up from bed and stretched out his tired arms, yawning from an uneasy sleep and begins to make his bed. His eyes looked slightly gloomy with those bags under his eyes, nevertheless it didn't stop him from doing his chores. The young man went to his window and opened the curtains allowing the light of the sun to freely enter and light up his darkned room.

Carefully he also opened the window in order to feel the cool breeze which caused his light gray hair to flow out as the breeze died his hair slowly cascades down to rest on his back. The young man heads to the bathroom , nothing unusual as he undresses himself and enters the small room to take a shower. He closes his eyes and shivers when he felt the cool drizzle pouring on his bare shoulders and rolling down to his naked chest and such, aftter he finishes he brushes his teeth and combs his back length hair.

Grabbing a black band he ties his hair into a ponytail, going in his room to put on his clothes and looking around for something else. There was a bright shine coming from somewhere, he goes over to get his glasses and puts them on. Kabuto felt refreshed and breathes in deeply, he leaves the safety of his room and heads out. Walking along the hallway as he makes it to the living room, it seems there was no noise in the kitchen that means his roommate was not awake, yet.

Slipping on his sandals and leaves his home with basket in hand, Kabuto needed to go get the grocercies so that his roommate would cook. Heading into the forest to make his way into the village so that he can go to the nearest market, he has been wandering for a while and so far there was no opening to leave the forest. The young man was worried that he was probably walking around in circles which is why he couldn't find his way.

Minutes later he tripped on something solid that caused him to lose balance and fall, he lands on the ground with a grunt as he places both hands on the ground to support him when he starts pulling himself up. From the corner of his eye he spots a bright color; it was yellow well a little dark, but it still stands out. Looking around for his glasses he grabs them and puts it on, to his surprise it was a blond young man on the ground.

With tattered, shredded clothes, scars and bruises all over his body. Something happened to him, but as he observes this blond more carefully he notices a necklace around his neck and whiskers printed on both of his cheeks.

_Could it be him?_ Kabuto blinks again and crawls over, looking and staring at the unconscious blond's face.

"It is Naruto-kun..." He said softly to himself, Kabuto pokes him softly, but there was no movement.

Seeing how serious this looks he decides to lift him up, he heard a painful moan and looks over. Naruto was waking up, that's a good sign, right?

"..ow... it hurts..."

"Shh, don't worry Naruto-kun. We're going to my home so I can heal you"

"..w..who is... Naruto?"

Kabuto blinks, that was shocking. Does he not know who he is? Does the blond not know who is he? Well this is strange, strange indeed. Quickly the shinobi heads off to his home to get him checked, he feared that maybe, just maybe... Naruto has lost something.

The roommate awoke with a start. His dreams of his scarred past again made him awake screaming into the shining light of the new morning. He sat up and looked around glad to see he was alone. He grabbed his clothes off of the floor and hurried into the bathroom to get ready for his day. The warm spray of the shower felt good against his skin. He reveled in the feeling of the warm water seeming to wash away all of his fears of the night before and he smiled to himself as he watched the water go down the drain.

"Never again. I swore to myself it would never happen again." He says aloud before climbing out from under the water.

He hurries about getting ready for the morning brushing his raven black hair into it's position over his left eye, and making sure that his clothes were lose enough that they didn't show anything of his body as attractive. He didn't want the attention, didn't want people to even know he was alive. He brushed his teeth and scurried out of the bathroom searching the house for Kabuto and he gave a huge sigh of relief when he found that the other man was nowhere to be found. He hated it when Kabuto had to scold him for sleeping in, it brought back to many memories of a time he never wanted to think about again let alone relieve every time he closed his violet eyes.

The man walks into the kitchen and smiles at the sunlight pouring in through the window over the sink. He walks over to it and the smile sticks as he watches the little love birds singing to each other on the edge of the pond.

His attention was taken away from all of this when he saw Kabuto coming up the path with a man in his arms. He stared at Kabuto and then to the man he was holding and gave a small startled gasp when he saw that the man being brought into the house was Izumaki Naruto. The 17 year old had been missing for almost 3 months and the people of the village were worried he may have been killed.

"This is definitely good news to the people of the village. Their hero isn't dead after all, just a little banged up. He'll heal up in no time and everything will go back to the way it used to be. People fawning over the shinobi and him turning them down every time because he was waiting for someone. Who that someone is no one knows." He walked quickly to the door and opened it so Kabuto could bring the wounded shinobi into the house and lay him in the guest room. He watched as Kabuto sprung into action hooking the other man up to what looked like a hundred machines.

" I'll leave you to your business, Kabuto and I'll go back to where I belong." He said and walked out of the room back into the kitchen so he could start breakfast for what he was sure would be a very eventful and unforgettable day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Bad Discovery

Chapter Two: A Bad Discovery

Immediately he sets the blond on the couch and starts to focus his chakra into his hands and slowly puts them on Naruto's unconscious and bruised body. The shinobi closes his eyes as he begins to heal the Uzumaki, making sure that all his wounds are at least closed up. After about ten or twenty minutes of healing he begins to bandage the rest of the injuries. It wasn't a hard task at all, pretty simple for someone who knows how to deal with these things. After a while he sighs in relief and wipes the sweat from his forehead as he looks at the blond, _he's all cleaned that's good._

_I'll let him rest now; _he stands up and dusts himself. He heads into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, the young man stopped when he was half entering the kitchen. It's been another day with this mysterious rouge living here in the secluded mansion, though he didn't mind at all. Kabuto has been feeling pretty lonely and now with this strange shinobi sharing the mansion with him, Kabuto felt pretty good and actually began enjoying his company.

However, it wasn't how he wanted, ever since this Zephyr entered the mansion things have changed. Kabuto felt more solitude than ever and all he's ever wanted to do was just talk to him, they've never really talked or hold a good conversation. The only time in which he was successful were the time when he scolds at Zephyr for sleeping in, as much as he felt bad about it later on. Kabuto longed to talk with the mysterious lad even if it meant just once in a lifetime, but no nothing at all.

He stares at him and examines him, he couldn't tell of his physique because his large and oversized clothing. They seem to fit him pretty loosely which is why Kabuto can't tell, it's not because he's perverted or anything. He was only curious. Seems as though there was nothing between them, they're not so well bonded, the young man adjusted his glasses and sighs deeply as he gets water and pours it in the glass. For some reason he can't stop looking at him as just the sight of him makes Kabuto feel somewhat strange.

He wasn't just mesmerized, he felt as though he has this sudden attraction towards the black haired man. Kabuto couldn't explain it and wasn't sure on how to approach it. The shinobi never felt this emotion before and the moment this stranger began living with him, Kabuto couldn't sleep. He wasn't able to get a decent sleep as this Zephyr remained in his head, he couldn't take his lovely image away it was nearly impossible.

Again he sighs as he places his cup on the table. His soft chocolate brown eyes stared at the back of Zephyr and frowned slightly, _why don't you open with me...?_ Cautiously the nervous shinobi walked to the black haired and gulped.

"Umm... Z-Zephyr-kun, I'm... umm gomen nasai. I forgot to get the groceries because I found Naruto's-kun" He looks away and takes a little peek at him, unfortunately he wasn't looking back at him.

Instead all Zephyr did was give this I-don't-care look and heads to the refrigerator. "I don't care, though we have enough for breakfast" He rummages in the fridge as he took out the necessary products. "However, if you want to eat dinner I suggest you buy something" He continues with his work by whisking the eggs with onions, red, and green peppers.

Not one eye contact, not even one and Zephyr may not realize it, but it does affect Kabuto. He turns around and walks away with his back slouched, feeling as though he was rejected. He's unsure why, but the way Zephyr treats him made Kabuto feel hurt. The shinobi didn't say anything to him he just leaves the kitchen with false hope, when entering the living room he notices the blond sitting up as he rubs his head. Kabuto's eyes widened and gasped, rushing to the spiky haired's side and placing his hands on both Naruto's hands.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"... huh? Who are you? And... who's Naruto?" The blond scratched behind his head.

"D-don't know...?"

This is serious, not only does the blond not know Kabuto, but not even himself! _I fear the worse, it can't be... Does he have amnesia?_ He worried and gulped, what's he going to do? How should he tell Zephyr more or less... How to explain to the one person who has been desperate for the blond.

Zephyr stood in the kitchen over the stove looking down at the eggs in the pan. He searched his head for a reason for his cold cruelty. He knew his past was more of a reason than anything to want to hide from the very curious roommate. He didn't understand why the male was interested in him, no one should be.

" I don't understand you, Kabuto. You look at me with eyes mystified like I am some angel that you will never plan to understand. Let me tell you now I am no angel, and never will I be one. Keep you distance little shinobi….for I am more lethal than ever you will know." He said aloud to himself before calling the other two men into the kitchen for breakfast.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE STILL ISN'T FOUND! WHAT ARE YOU INCOMPOTENT? FIND HIM YOU WORHTLESS BASTARDS!" Sasuke screamed at the men in front of him. Naruto had been missing for months and he was beginning to believe that everyone said about him possibly being dead. Sasuke grabbed at his heart when he let this thought come into his head. He knew somewhere deep within himself that his Naruto was alive somewhere.

" Don't worry Naruto. I know you're alive. I wont be like everyone else. I promise I will never give up on you." Sasuke said to himself as he walked past Naruto's apartment building hoping for some sign of life in the apartment. He sighed in total defeat when he saw that yet again his love was not home. He was still missing somewhere in the world, and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

Vote for your city's best dining and nightlife. City's Best 2008.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret

Chapter 3: Secret

The shinobi was unsure of this situation, _oh kami... what to do? Should I tell him?_ Kabuto was unsure and he almost felt fear in telling his roommate, but if he doesn't then what can he do? It's been a strange day, first Naruto has been found and luckily with life. However, despite that the blond lives his memory seems to have died on him, it was more the reason why he hesitates in going in the village. If a feisty Uchiha finds Kabuto then things can get out of hand, especially when that same Uchiha can become into a rabidness dog if something ever happened to his dearly beloved Naruto.

Just picturing it can almost make Kabuto quiver with fear; he knows how important the blond is to Sasuke.

_The Uchiha looks at Kabuto with an incredulous look. "What!? What the hell do you mean he doesn't remember me!?"_

_Kabuto winced at Sasuke's shout; in fact it almost scared him. "Well, I can't say why... maybe so-" He was interrupted._

_"So... what?" He asks through gritted teeth, imagining how much he would love to nail Kabuto to the wall._

End of his horrific daydream, there's simply no way the shinobi could tell him without being killed off. He knows that Sasuke will do just about anything to get what he wants and the one he truly wants the most is his precious person, Uzumaki Naruto with no memory means Sasuke without his hyperactive lover. Kabuto nearly sweat at the nasty though, _if he finds out he'll never forgive me... _Here's another problem that came to our worried Kabuto.

He has to deal with the blonde's strange abnormality, but who's going to help him keep it a secret from Sasuke while Kabuto works on trying to get Naruto to remember. He wasn't sure if he can count on Zephyr to help as their early "talk" proves that it's useless. The shinobi adjusted his glasses and sighs, it seems he was on his own to do the things his way. He wished that Zephyr could help, but with that attitude of his there was no way they could team up and cooperate.

Again, Kabuto sighs as he finds this to be a hopeless case. _I sure wished someone could at least help me keep this secret._ He thought, he understands that Sasuke could possibly be the only one to help the Uzumaki recover his memories, but still wasn't too sure. He can smell breakfast being made and just smiled at the pleasant aroma given off from the omelet that Zephyr was making.

"Oh this smells good!"

Kabuto blinks and looks over to the blond who seemed very excited about the aroma escaping from the kitchen, _at least some part of him didn't die._ Kabuto smiled to himself as the blond grinned and heads for the kitchen, Kabuto followed from behind as the two took their seats and began eating. Naruto not haven eating in a while sure gobbled up the omelet, he was still hungry and since Kabuto was mostly thinking of something he gives his food to the blond.

The Uzumaki was grateful and smiled brightly, it seemed that his smiles could lighten up this dull kitchen. As in two or three bites the blond finishes his breakfast, rubbing his stomach and made eye contact with the cook of the house.

"Arigatou that just tasted great! I love the food" He complements with a bright, happy smile.

Zephyr looks at the young hero and gives a delicate smile, one that most people would think impossible for a man of such a cold nature. "Thank you, this seems to be the only thing I am good at"

Well that was remarkable, not only shocking, but it caused for the young man's eyes to narrow and then slightly widen. So Zephyr can smile at Naruto, but not Kabuto? After all it was him who allowed for the black haired shinobi to share the mansion and it was Kabuto who gave him shelter. All this time having to put up with his attitude so that he can easily smiles at the blond? Wait, what is he thinking? Never before has the gray haired man felt this emotion before, it was hurting his heart as his eyes couldn't stand that smile being so kindly given to Naruto and not him.

_Why! Why do you torment me!?_ Kabuto couldn't understand, he's been so nice and tried to be patient with the black haired young man. Nothing works, he grew with anger and felt his hands clenching into fists and felt his blood boiling. He stood up and slams both hands on the table, his eyes filled with jealousy, anger, and sadness these mixed emotions took their toll on Kabuto's vulnerable heart.

He wanted to yell, he wanted to reach to Zephyr and tell him how much he'd had enough, more than that... He wanted to cry; shed tears of anger and pain, but he held them even if it was a bad idea. Kabuto held them and just locked eyes with cold eyes and serious Zephyr.

"I'm stepping out, I don't feel as though I'm part of this little 'happy' moment" Kabuto said in a sour with a bit of jealousy in that tone, he turns on his heel and heads out the kitchen.

He was always responsible for anything and today was just a horrible day, he could care less about dinner. He was filled with envy and hatred, he also felt alone, rejected, and depressed because he knows that Zephyr will never respond to his feelings. _Why did I ever fall in love with the wrong man? Why?_ He thought to himself and wanders around the village during the afternoon, he might have kept his secret feelings away from Zephyr. Now if he meets up with Sasuke he'll have to keep Naruto a secret, for now.

Zephyr watched as Kabuto stormed out of the kitchen and his smile became even larger." This is too easy. Kabuto you insult my intelligence by thinking I don't know of your feelings for me. I know all to well how you feel, but I am only trying to make you realize I am no good for you. You're a very good guy, and have been very good to me I appreciate it. Kabuto…you will do well to know that you deserve better." He thought to himself as he sighed out loud. He knew that he should leave the mansion. He could always find somewhere out in the woods to stay.

"I've decided then. Tell Kabuto when he returns from his walk that I've left, and won't be coming back." Zephyr said to Naruto as he cleared the table of the dishes from breakfast. He walked over to the sink and washed them up quickly leaving them to dry. He gave a look to Naruto and was glad to see Naruto nod on agreement to his orders before.

Sasuke sat up in his home looking out the window for any sign of his men. They had all been sent out to look for his beloved. His dear Naruto had been taken from their meeting place one evening and hadn't been seen since. Sasuke sighed and let himself fall into memories of their time together and a tear slipped from his eyes when he thought of how short the time had been.

One of his servants came into the room and looked at him with a pitying smile." My lord someone has come to collect the reward you put out for young Master Naruto." He said and Sasuke's eyes light up.

"Show him in then." Sasuke said and the servant rushed away to get the man who claimed to know where his master's love was. Sasuke looked around in anticipation hoping that they had brought his love with them, but sighed and became even more pissed off when he saw a very smug Kiba walk through the doors with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hello Sasuke. It's been a long time. I've got just what your looking for, but I think the price is a bit low. Let's talk and maybe I'll tell you where to find him." Kiba said and Sasuke looked at him with an acidic stare.

"I'll give you ten minutes to explain all of this before I kill you. And let me tell you Kiba I am in need of a good fight." Sasuke said walking towards the other man with a mask of pure hatred plastered on his face. Kiba shuddered under the look and backed up into the door and ran out of it without telling Sasuke anything. Sasuke sighed and fell to his knees on the floor.

"I'm never going to find him." Sasuke said in a defeated tone. He looked around him and pulled out a small picture of Naruto. "I'm so sorry I failed you love."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Encounter

"Stupid Zephyr, that baka- to hell with love! I can't stand this feeling in my heart!" He began as he clutches his heart and bit his lip. He never felt so much pain in his life, not even when Orochimaru broke his heart.

Walking into the village as his eyes watched a running shinobi whose face had fear and anxiety. The ninja hurried off with his large white dog by his side, Kabuto didn't care and kept walking in the village. _Maybe some sake will ease the pain,_ really, why do all men think that alcohol will solve the problem to their emotional stress? The young man entered a local bar and ordered a cup of sake, as he took the cup and examined the texture of the liquid. Taking in small breaths of the bitter aroma before placing his pink lips to the edge of the cup, he closed his eyes and tilts his head up, the men around him stared with their mouths wide open as if Kabuto had some charm in the way he drank his liquor; he actually aroused the men around him.

Slowly the sake entered his yearning opened mouth and tighten his closed eyes, his creamy cheeks colored in a salmon pink, feeling the bitter hot liquid enter his mouth, down to his throat and finally heads all to his stomach. After gulping the rest down the gray haired man exhaled the hot breathe and grimaced the moment of his trance. Looking at the bartender his eyes fluttered and grinned mischievously as he puts the cup in front of him.

"More please..." He almost begged.

The bartender took no time to give Kabuto a second drink and even told him that it's on the house, even he was infatuated with him. It felt wonderful and no one was interrupting Kabuto. This is great, no Zephyr giving bad attitudes not even Sasuke worried him. If he suddenly barged in the bar and demanded him to spit out any truth about Naruto, Kabuto didn't care if he died then. He'd rather disappear from the world and go to a place where he can drink sake all day long. It's funny though, the shinobi was never the type to drink any alcoholic beverage so it was new to him.

Give him some orange juice or chocolate milk and that will satisfy his needs. Kabuto may not look it but he loves sweets, seeing him pour all that sake down his throat was eccentric. They watched him as he drunk his sixth cup of sake to the point his hands can't even grab the cup. His glasses were a little misplaced since he sometimes laughed by himself, trying to adjust his glasses and giggled lightly. He tried to stand but felt his feet numb, there was no movement. He giggled again and wobbled himself towards the exit.

A pair of black coal eyes observed as his lips formed into a perverse smirk, he watched as the drunken Kabuto was struggling to find the exit. He looked so vulnerable and weak at heart, this young man with short black hair and pale skin was always known to be Sasuke's nemesis. This painter was actually Naruto's stalker, the times the painter shinobi tried to corner the blond and make him his but that damn Sasuke was always butting in. Sai, the artist watched as Kabuto finally exits the bar, he drinks his beverage and pays for it as he followed the drunken young man. Purposely he bumped into him and wrapped his arms around his waist to support his balance.

"Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going" He lied, Sai smirks as Kabuto was all wobbly that his glasses fell. He caught them and looked straight into eyes, he made sure to look all of Kabuto's features.

"Ah... N-Naruto... must bring sweets to... Naruuuuutoooo, hahahah! Ne, ne a-and you are~?" Kabuto was really under the influence he doesn't recognize Sai!

_Naruto-kun? So he knows where he is... Interesting,_ almost like hitting two birds with one single stone, he chuckled softly and gently places the glasses back to where they belong. He stared at gray haired's state and couldn't help but want to take the opportunity while he's so vulnerable. Sai ran his fingers on Kabuto's cheek, feeling the warmth caused by the alcohol then sliding his hand down towards his chin as he tilt it upwards. Looking straight into his eyes and lightly pecked his lips, Sai was not only known to be Naruto's stalker but he has this reputation to seduce young men just to spend one night with them and their money away. He plans to woo both Kabuto and Naruto, however his inner desires to make Naruto his burns more than ever.

Never a good idea to encounter an obsessed pervert like Sai while you're drunk, you never know what might happen.

Zephyr walked along a barely noticeable path in the woods thinking deeply about his life. He knew that he should have stayed at the hidden mansion and waited for Kabuto to return from his walk before leaving, but he couldn't handle seeing someone he cared about so upset. Harder still would be explaining why he was leaving, he didn't want Kabuto to think he hated him because, he didn't. In fact Zephyr was sure he almost liked him, but he couldn't risk trusting someone….not now, not ever again.

" Who do you think you are walking through my forest?" Came a high- pitched angry voice from high above him. The bearer of the voice descended from the high treetops and stopped in front of him.

Zephyr jumped back in horror and stared opened mouthed at the giant half spider half human creature that had taken itself down from its string of silk and now stood towering over him. Before he really gauged the entire situation he looked up at the beast and said in a defiant tone, " I am partaking of the fresh air and beautiful surroundings….well except for the horrid beast in front of me."

" A beast…..who do you call a beast you wretched human?" The spider moved closer to him glaring down at him. From the glare you could tell that that the beast was deciding the best way to remove the problem from her home.

Zephyr looked her in the eyes returning her angry glare with no fear of the power that the spider beast must possess. He gave a slight nod sizing up the power of the beast without actually saying anything else. Noticing his staring the spider beast moved closer to him growing angrier than anyone had ever seen her before. Even though anyone who had ever seen her had never made it out of this part of the forest alive before.

She stood in front of him now leaning down to grab him up and put him in her web, but before she could get her hands on him, Zephyr looked up his violet eyes now a bright red color. The spider's legs were paralyzed which caused the beast to fight against the magic that now kept it in one place. Zephyr gave an almost demented smile and opened his hand causing all of the spiders legs to break. The beast let out a scream of pain that echoed in the trees around them. The smile on his face grew wider and he thrust out his palm taking all of the air out of the beast making it gasp and silently beg for breath.

" I see that you now know how dire your situation is." He said smiling even wider as he pushed all of the air back into the spiders lungs crushing it with the force of a mack truck causing tears to steam from the spiders eyes . The smile finally disappeared as he took out a dagger that he kept in his belt loop, with one fell swoop he took all of the air and the life out of the spider creature.

" That is what happens when you anger a troubled person." He said as his eyes slowly faded back to their beautiful violet and he returned to his normal stoic nature, but not before cleaning off his blade and placing it back in the sheath on his belt.

Thank you all for reading. We are both very sorry that it took us so long to get you the next chapter of this story. One of us was in college and the other was having a huge bout of writers block


	5. Chapter 5

We thank everyone who read the last chapter of the story and liked it! Both my co-author and I are extremly happy to have so many people logging in and enjoying this story everytime we post. She and I both hope that all of you continue to enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: We are sorry to say that we don't own Naruto, and the lovely people in Japan and the American translators have declined our request for ownership. However, on a brighter note I do own Zephyr and would appreciate no one taking him. Thank you!

Thanks for reading...and enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Lies

Not knowing who was with him, Kabuto assumed that it was probably Zephyr dragging him back home. His arms were limp and couldn't stop laughing; the artist looked over and smirked softly as his arms supported the drunken Kabuto. It was amusing to see a young man of his caliber to be so vulnerable at this moment. Who knew he would drink this many sake, the stench was getting to Sai but for now he endures it.

"N-Naruto lovess s-sweeeetsss...." Kabuto managed to say, of course he whispered them out but still pretty audible.

"Yes, he does..." Sai licked his lips as he could devour the lips of his precious dessert, Naruto waiting for him with open arms and topped with whipped cream around his smooth and sensual body. Sai was anxious.

A pair of eyes watched as the pair slowly walked, he looks at the one with glasses and watched the way he act and talked to the one with black hair. _Hmm, he seems to know the where abouts of Naruto-sama... What should I do?_ He nestles in the bush for a little while and wondered. He was sent directly by Sasuke to find the blond, with a sigh and gently pats his chest he was confident to get the Uzumaki. It wasn't difficult or was it? He continued to follow and looked around the surroundings; they seem to live pretty isolated from the village he thought as he continued to follow. Suddenly he came to a stop when he watched both men enter a rather large mansion; this was something he didn't expect.

_Could Naruto-san be in this place?_ He quickly follows and felt that a big promotion was on his way if he could figure out whether or not Naruto was in there. At once they entered Kabuto ran along the hallway as he called out the blonde's name. The young Uzumaki was waiting for the gray haired man to arrive; his big blue eyes looked around when his name was called out. At least Kabuto was nice enough to tell him that that is his name, the blond stood up and looked for the voice that was calling him when furtive arms slid around his waist as lips touched his printed whiskers. Naruto blinked, feeling confused about this strange action as he didn't know how to react. It was awkward, those lips touched his ear lobe and whispered seductive words which caused the blond to shudder and wince a bit.

"Naruto-kun..." Sai turned him around as they locked eyes.

As he looked into his _eyes_, the blond blinked and tilt his head. There was something about this guy with short black hair that seems rather familiar. The black color, there's something about that color that feels important to him. The color itself never meant depression or death, in fact the color reminded him of someone; a person so familiar, yet very distant but his heart felt as if he was close by. This stranger in front of him was not that guy; Sai observed him and watched his face. That sweet and adorable face, no reaction not even a surprised look.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ano... who are you?"

_I see.... He doesn't recognize me, well... This is turning out to be a good day for me. _Sai smirked and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. With a firm and passionate kiss he delivers he say:

"I'm your lover, you've always loved me. I rescued you from Sasuke-kun's wrath" He lied, Sai lied but didn't care. For as long as he can separate them, Naruto will belong to him and never give him back to Sasuke. Now he plans to attack the weak and vulnerable Kabuto once after he finishes with the blond.

It was strange; the kiss he received, Naruto wasn't sure how to react to this. However, there was something inside him that screamed "get away!" but he doesn't listen. He isn't sure about this feeling; one thing is for sure... There was something about kisses that made him remember about someone else, soft and sweet lips with careful hands that enjoyed to touch him and make him feel important. Now this stranger is kissing him, it's strange really... He doesn't know how to feel, but something deep down in his heart is screaming at him that this isn't right.

Zephyr turns around on a last minute change of heart after killing the spider beast, he decides that protecting the mansion and cooking for Kabuto and the injured one is a good enough job for now. And for now he can handle the nightmares and the strange looks and feelings he feels radiating off of the young medic who always seems to give up to much of himself for the people that he cares for day in and day out.

"I don't know why I seem to care so much about either one of these two men. Neither one has done something that has impacted me that much…have they?" He said thinking about all of the events of his life to this point, and it was then that he realized that Kabuto was the first person after his mother to do something absolutely kind for him. He couldn't believe that he had overlooked something like that, Kabuto was…his friend.

The thought of someone as a friend almost scared the very quiet and scarred shinobi. No one in his life had ever really been a source of comfort or friendship since the death of his late mother almost 13 years ago. None of this made a lot of sense to him, but he knew after a fitful night sleep and a lot of thinking about it he could make sense of the mystery that was friendship.

Zephyr continued his deep contemplation of the word friendship as he passed a giant Sakkara tree that sat at the very edge of the mansions property, he looked up and saw the glint of a headband from high up in the tree and smiled sadistically to himself as his instincts took over and he climbed up into the tree.

The young scout was wandering about in the bushes as he looked for a way to get in that mansion; he needs to see if Naruto was in there. _If he was..._ The young ninja couldn't help but feel excited; a big promotion was definitely coming to his way and couldn't wait for it! _Sasuke-sama would be so proud of me!_ He thought to himself as his heart was pacing fast, the young cadet scurried over and looked into the window. Inside was a comfy bed, a desk was around the corner of the large room, lovely tatami mat floors and a chair right in front of the desk. There was also another door on the side, out came out the drunken Kabuto.... Shirtless, his pants were loosely hanging from his hips, he looked marvelous. The ninja's face turned a bloody red and looked away.

"M-my g-god!!" He whispered to himself.

"What are you finding so amusing?" Zephyr asked from close behind him in a deadly whisper. With no more than the blink of an eye he had the cadet pinned to the wall without making any sound at all.

_Holy shit! I'm going to die!!!_ He screamed in his mind, he his heart was definitely pacing back and forth extremely fast. He shook his head rapidly and tried to be as calm as possible...

"L-Listen, it's not what you think! U-umm.. I... uh... umm... I'm looking for someone, y-yeah that's right! I saw a strange pair coming over here, s-so I just wanted to investigate!"

His eyes showed fear; his whole body trembled and could feel his blood running around in circles as this situation was becoming a little dangerous. Maybe too dangerous, the young scout wanted to convince this guy that he shows no harm. In fact the young ninja told him his name.

"M-my name is T-Touya, I was sent from Sasuke-sama himself!"

"Why should I believe a man who was lurking around in the trees? What evidence do I have that Sasuke sent you, and better yet why should I care?" He asked turning the male around moving his arm up at a sharp angle, putting a lot of pressure on it enough to make it hurt but not break it, yet.

Touya, the young cadet winced and tried his best to endure such pain, but he just couldn't and began to cry out. Pleading the man who now has his arm not to break it.

"P-please... I beg of you! ...I...I just wanted to know I-if Naruto-sama is in there..." Touya gritted his teeth as he tried to endure it.

Suddenly, he poofed and Zephyr was holding a log, the young ninja used a jutsu to get away from Zephyr's grip thus he began on his way back to the village. He had to run, run for his life on the line now. He had to go past some trees and bushes as he frantically searched for the exit of the forest.

Zephyr quickly sent out a complete clone of himself to catch the young cadet who had so craftily escaped him, but for the moment he was much more preoccupied with the site in the window under him. He looked through and his mouth dropped as he watched a strange black haired man push Kabuto back unto the mattress and start to kiss his neck and rub his leg in a very seductive manner. Inside Zephyr's mind went wild as this man dared to touch the only person that cared about him, but before he let his mind get too out of control he tore his eyes away and went to help his clone look for the cadet.


	6. Chapter 6

NejiHina4Ever and I are extremly happy with the amount of hits on this story in the last month. Thank all of you who have read this and enjoyed it. We will be posting as regularly as we can, and hope that many of you will continue to follow this story.

Thank you all for reading, it really does mean a lot.

Disclaimer: Some adult content

Neither one of us has the privelege of owning Naruto, and we are deeply saddened by this but we realize that life must go on. We will however will keep trying until we think it is necessary to give up the fight.

Please Read and Review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Sasuke's Impatience

It was hot but was it because of the fact that he had alcoholic substance in his body? Speaking of which something did feel eccentric, there were these seducing hands touching all over his smooth creamy body. The way they touched and felt him, the way the index finger traced the lines that make up Kabuto's chest and gently traced down to his soft abs and stomach. The artist never thought such a body would be so deliciously beautiful, Kabuto opened his eyes halfway as the only thing he could make up was the color of black.

The person on top of him and making him feel important in this situation, Kabuto moaned softly and ran his fingers through the soft silky threads of the person's hair. Sai smirked though he wondered if the young man he was touching knows who he is. Well, it didn't matter and resumes with his routine as Kabuto flinched and moaned slightly louder because of that slimy tongue licking his chest and other sensitive places.

"Nyaa... ah... Z-Ze-" Kabuto was trying to make out something; Sai was interested and continues to excite the man under him. Without his glasses, Kabuto wasn't able to see who was the one who made him feel this kind of pleasure.

"Ze-Zephyr..."

_Hmm... I wonder who this "Zephyr" person is?_ Sai thought and continued until he reached to Kabuto's valuable part of the body. The artist licked his lips and proceeded by giving him the exciting part of this courtship. After he's done with Kabuto he'll go after his next prey, Naruto and giving him the same treatment; different but with much more pleasure because he's only practicing with Kabuto's body. The poor guy, without his five senses he doesn't know that Sai is taking advantage.

Kabuto only pictures Zephyr doing all this to him, he also imagines Zephyr slipping something inside him. Kabuto's screams can be heard, those screams called out his name. With all his might called for him and wanted to hold him, Kabuto wanted Zephyr so badly and now he's yelling for him.

Back in Konoha, the impatient Uchiha couldn't take it anymore and despite what his subjects were telling him... Sasuke took matters into his own hands. The rabid Uchiha took his cloak and left his home, he's going to find his beloved Naruto no matter what obstacles come his way. Stomping his way into the outside world and decides to look for someone that has noticed anything suspicious. The wise shinobi who sat on a stool playing a good game of chess with his friend was the first to be asked; he stared deeply into the Uchiha's boiling eyes which only expressed impatience. With a deep sigh he thought of the best way to start the conversation.

"Still looking for Naruto?"

"Well what do YOU think?" The Uchiha gritted his teeth while saying the sarcastic comment. "Anything you saw around here a bit business, Shikamaru?"

The genius thought about it for a while before looking up at the impatient Sasuke.

"Well... I think I saw Sai and Kabuto head into that direction" Shikamaru points to the forest up ahead. "Sai looked really excited, I'm not sure why... But hey, it might be that he knows about Naruto..."

Zephyr continued his frenzied hunt for the scout that had been too close to his home. He didn't know why it mattered to him so much, the young shinobi hadn't really done anything except watch some man place his hands all over Kabuto in an elicit manner.

"Why should I care if he has a lover?" Zephyr thought to himself as he broke through the trees to the outside world running into a fiery looking man who was mumbling to himself about someone named Naruto.

The man looked up at Zephyr as he struck him," WATCH IT FOOL!" Sasuke said as he went past the man who gave him a glare that looked even angrier than the one he was wearing right now. Sasuke didn't know why, but for once in his life he was afraid of someone. He didn't know anything about the man that was now hurrying down the road towards town, but he did know one thing that he felt more dangerous than any opponent he had ever faced before.

Sasuke let his drive to find his re-consume him as he entered the forest where the mystery shinobi had just exited. Something felt wrong to him, the whole area as filled with a strange scent and energy, but he couldn't put his finger on why he knew it. Something was happening in this forest and he was determined to find out what it was. His drive returned he continued until he came upon a mysterious mansion," No one ever told me that someone built a mansion in the middle of this haunted forest. Hmmm…a strange place for a home…I wonder who would truly want to live here. Surely Kabuto wouldn't have picked it. That scoundrel Sai must own this place." Upon the completion of what he thought was the perfect revelation Sasuke heard a low moan and went over towards an open window to see Sai with his hands on Kabuto in a way that almost made him ill. He had once held his beloved Naruto like that, but seeing a man of many lovers like Sai hold someone like a true lover made him physically ill. As he turned away to try and contain the contents of his stomach Sasuke heard a strange name uttered," Zephyr."

"Who the hell could that be?" Sasuke thought to himself as he returned to the window. He knew it was beloved Naruto, so he knew that he had to continue. He listened intently waiting for even the word Naruto to escape either set of lips, but much to his dismay it didn't.

Zephyr had finally given up on finding the shinobi that has invaded his home; he didn't really care that much about the whole thing anymore. He was too upset about seeing Kabuto in bed with that man with the dead but calculating eyes. Something was off with the other raven haired man, but he didn't know yet what it was. This however wasn't the only thing at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help noticing that his nightmares were getting more and more vivid, almost like he was back in that camp.

He shook his head vigorously as he entered a local tavern knowing full well that he couldn't be back in a camp of men that had all either died or disbanded since he departed. Nothing could make him return to that swarthy and evil group of men that now haunted him in his waking and sleeping hours. He shook his head once more to clear it of all thoughts of that dark time in his past, a time that he would never relive again if he could help it. Who needed sleep anyway?

He walked up to the bar and sat down. He motioned for the bartender to come over, he ordered the strongest sake he could legally get his hands on and had the man leave the bottle. He had a feeling tonight he was going to need more than ever just too dull himself into an alcohol induced sleep. He was starting to become too used to the stuff. It barely worked anymore.

"Oh well, I'll just have to start bringing more money with me. I'm going to need a lot more of this stuff if I ever want to get to sleep at night without dreaming." He said as he tipped back the first of many cups of the powerful liquid. He continued to drink until he began to feel his thoughts spin around in his head like they were in a large pot of noodles being stirred. He knew then that it was time to get out of the tavern for enough fresh air to make his head stay level so he could find a place in town to stay the night so that Kabuto and his new boyfriend wouldn't be disturbed.

The cool night air hit his face and sense of relief washed over him as he saw the light of one small hotel still showing a sign of vacancy. He rarely had this much luck when he went to pursue a room, but he wouldn't look this gift horse in its mouth, he rushed into the open area inside the door and marched right up to the front desk.

The little woman behind the desk looked up with a big smile," How may I help you sir?"

He set some money down on the table before asking," Will this cover one night here?"

She nodded happily and handed him the key to a room at the end of a long hallway in the back of the place. He noticed as he walked through that the place had a bar. He smiled thinking about all of the sake he had drunk before he came here, but the smile quickly washed off of his face and was replaced with fear and disgust when he saw the one person from his past he hated more than anyone…Akurei.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lust and Reunion?

The middle aged man stared deeply into the young man and felt the urge to devour him just like he's always done after all those years. Those dark and tormenting years he gave to the young Zephyr, the man had certainly changed but he still looks young despite the age. The reason was because he made a deal with a demon that would grant him any wish and so, what better desire than to have eternal youth and strength? The foul beast as his name means stared intently at the grown up Zephyr and could definitely feel the uprising heat in his body.

He'd ravished and abused the boy for so long that he continues to have such a craving for his body and his special parts that made Zephyr scream. The foul demon stepped forward as Zephyr stepped back, Akurei grinned and motioned once more while the boy stepped back once more. He opened his arms as his face had that malicious smirk and continued to walk slowly as if he was the predator who was cornering his delicious prey.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

His fists and throat clenched in unison, the man in front of him had been the reason he had run away from his platoon, the reason that a group of well trained shinobi were dead, the reason that Zephyr only let one eye show, and most importantly of all the reason that Zephyr never let ANYONE get close to him. The fear that had engulfed him was so strong, so overpowering that he slumped down against the wall of the hotel that he was going to be staying at. The wall felt strong against his back, but still he shook staring into the orange-red eyes of his uncle.

" How dare you ask me that question!" Zephyr all but screamed coming back to the present realizing he wasn't a little boy anymore, hell he wasn't a wimpy teenager anymore he was of an elite breed of beings that could use special magic. He had every element at his disposal, and could use them without much effort coming from him.

" How dare I?" Akurei laughed heartily as he closed the gap between his nephew and himself, he reached one hand out and felt something like a crack of lighting in the energy around them. "_Something has changed with my beautiful nephew. Some new power has grown great and strong in him, this power…this all consuming power makes him ever more enticing to me. I must have him again at all costs, I will never let him get away from me again! He will be my prize, my bride, and better yet my protector…and I will be his ever devoted lover." _He thought to himself as he continued to loom over the newly upright man.

" Yes how dare you! You remember just as well as I do all of the horrible things you and those 20 other "special" men did to me all of those years! I hate your very existence. You will forever been the bane of my existence, and with every breath I take I hope that you come closer to a painful death!" Zephyr said placing the palm of his hand on Akurei's chest and pushing hard so that the older man stumbled backwards into the bar, giving Zephyr just enough time to hurry down the hall to his room and lock the door.

He disrobed and walked into the small adjoining bathroom and splashed luke warm water on his face, he couldn't believe that he had just touched the foulest beast on the face of the earth, but hell he was doing a lot of reckless and stupid things these days. He had moved in with an attractive guy who just so happened to be good with other men, had fought a giant spider, chased an innocent guy, and even scared the 'unshakeable' Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing he could do now would change any of that, but he knew if he didn't make some changes soon, he was going to be in serious trouble.

" That's it, I know what I have to do. I have to move out of Kabuto's mansion and talk to Shikamaru about becoming one of his guards, he doesn't need to get assassinated. Hell if he goes this whole damn place will be fucked. The genius shinobi guarded by the most unstable guy in the village….oh boy sounds like a match made in heaven." Zephyr resolved to himself as he laid down on the tatami mats under the window. He stared up at the full moon that peaked in through the shades over the window, he couldn't believe he was going to try something so stupid and reckless but getting away from that raven haired man and Kabuto was the only thing that could make his life any easier right now.

Meanwhile....

Sai finished as Kabuto was unconscious while the cunning artist smirked and grabbed his clothes. Now, he had Naruto all to himself and he couldn't wait to play with him after all those years of waiting.

"Naruto-kun will finally be mine and only mine..." He looked back down at the sleeping figure of Kabuto and smirked. "Why, thank you for lending your body as practice"

He left the room quickly unaware of a certain Uchiha who just so happened to be there at the right moment to hear Sai. The artist waltzed over to Naruto's room where the innocent blond stared blankly out the window, his mellow look and those dull eyes as he just sat there like a statue. He didn't hear the door opening or the sound of footsteps of someone entering the room. Nothing mattered to him, the blond was an emotionless vessel and didn't care that flirty arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Sai leaned in and licked the whisker printed cheek, the blond did nothing and felt that tongue licking him again as Sai ventured down towards his neck. Suddenly, his hands touched his hips before rising up in Naruto's shirt, for the first time the blond chirped and shuddered as he felt those fingers tickling all over his sensitive upper body.

He breathed heavily and felt such an enormous heat, his heart wasn't feeling the same either as it began to beat rapidly like never before. Naruto hasn't felt like this in a long time since... Since... Since what? Sai turned him around as he laid the blond on the bed and began to kiss his lovely face. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, he shuddered as Sai's hands slipped into his pants and the blond gasped as he tilted his head up. The tears welled up in his eyes, something was telling him that this isn't the right moment and that his hands should not touch him like that. No, no those strange hands should not touch him like that, no! The blond resisted and tried to get away, Sai sensed the change and continued as he slowly removed the shirt.

"S.. Sa... Sa... Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, he doesn't know where the name was coming from but it popped up from his head.

That was his queue to enter and save his lover, Sasuke broke the front door with a blast of flame as he rushed into the mansion and towards the sound of his long lost lovers voice.


End file.
